Twisted-pair and optical fiber cables are commonly installed in buildings to accommodate voice and data communications systems as well as local area networks (LANs). To position these cables within the structures provided to distribute and support such, installers frequently attach a drag line to a bundle of cables and then pull such along a predetermined pathway through the structures. Unfortunately, cables pulled in this manner have a tendency to twist thereby making it difficult to pull additional cables through tight spaces along the same pathway.
Exceeding the maximum pulling tension recommended by a cable manufacturer may have dire consequences since a damaged cable may not perform to specifications, if at all. Deficiencies in performance may not be initially apparent but may manifest themselves at a later date when expansion of a communications system to its design limits cannot be achieved. Thus, it is important to minimize tension while pulling multiple, twisted-pair and optical fiber cables.